


Brutal and Sweet

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Hero Worship, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Vulnerability, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: Steve fucks the living daylights out of Phil Coulson who totally loves being roughed up and held down and gets off on his own vulnerability and hero worship and also totally adores Steve, and it's all still loving except also really brutal from Steve's side (because he knows that's what Phil likes). I included a bit of aftercare in the fic as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetjewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjewel/gifts).



The lube being shoved into his ass is cold at first but is quickly warmed up by the large, probing finger that is doing the shoving. It slips and slides in and round his hole, making wet and sloppy sounds as more lube and fingers are added. The transition from one to three would make him tell his partner to slow down...had it been anyone other that Steve Rogers, _Captain America_ , himself. But it doesn't stop him from grunting at the force of it because to say that Steve is strong is an understatement. It's rough, it hurts, but Phil honestly would do anything if it meant being intimate like this with his boyhood idol, the star of many fantasies from his adolescence as well. 

Steve spreads apart the three fingers in his ass, and he grunts in pain and pleasure, but really, what's the difference at this point? He's up on his knees and his chest is flat on the bed, his face mashed into a pillow when he isn't trying to crane his neck around to see Steve behind him. The fingers are roughly removed from his hole, and he moans at the thought of what's to come. Pun intended.

Steve doesn't bother with a condom, and Phil's ok with that because he wants to feel Steve's come leak out of him and coat his insides and make his ass even wetter than it is now. His cock throbs at the thought, and he reaches a hand underneath him to jerk himself off while he waits for Steve to finish slicking himself up. He gets a few good strokes in, pressing his slit and rubbing the crown, before Steve shoves his hand away and tells him to keep his hands off himself if he knew what was good for him. It's a threat he has a feeling that will be followed through with if he doesn't listen, but the thought of disobeying would never have even crossed his mind, even if Steve hadn't warned him.

Steve grabs his hips in his wide hands and pulls Phil's ass back towards him, not yet entering his waiting, willing body. Instead, Steve ruts against him, cock catching against his hole every few thrusts, but never going completely in, and it's driving him insane. He can't touch himself or shove himself back. He's completely at Steve's mercy, and it's a position he's wanted to be in for as long as he can remember. But Steve doesn't ignore him. In fact, he is actually quite vocal, keeping up a steady stream of filth and profanity that is both shocking and arousing. Phil isn't sure whether it's for him or Steve himself, but they both get something out of it.

“So sloppy for me, Phil. Your dick's so red, I'm surprised you haven't come yet...Don't you dare come. You'll come when I'm inside you. I want you to feel me. I want to feel you clench around my cock when you come, and I'll fuck your through it until I'm ready to blow, and you'll take it from me without complaint because I own your ass. It's mine _Mine_ Do you understand me? Fuck, Phil.”

Phil whimpers incoherently. He can't think in sentences right now, let alone speak. Steve ceases all motion behind him, and he groans at the loss.

“I said, 'Do you understand me?'”

“Yes! Yes, Cap, please!

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me. Fuck my ass. God, I've been waiting for you. Split me open on your cock. Please!”

Steve moves up behind him again.

“And whose are you?”

Steve lines himself up against his hole. He can feel the tip of the tip inside him, and he desperately wants the rest.

“I'm yours, Steve. Yours. Take me. Fuck me. Spread my ass and fuck me until your done. Please. I need you to.”

Steve knows he can't resist a request like that, so he slams in all at once. And it's too fast and too much and it hurts, hurt, hurts, but it's wonderful and good and _Steve_

Steve grunts behind him as he slides inside up to his balls, hips resting against Phil's for a moment before sliding out to thrust in again. He gets acquainted with Phil's body quickly and soon starts up a brutal pace as he fucks into the tight, warm ass that's surrounding him. Once he's got a rhythm going, he starts talking again because he noticed how much Phil liked it when he was doing it before.

“You're tight as anything, Coulson, you know that? Probably do. You're a pretty small guy; bet you were popular in college. Big jocks like small guys. Small guys are always tight fucks no matter how often you fuck them. That's what Bucky always told me. Goddamn was he right.”

Phil whimpers while he talks. Steve rarely talks about the War and his friends since it conjures up so many painful memories, but it's like Steve is getting some of that aggression out by abusing Phil's ass. He's just glad he could help the process of healing along. (At least, that's what he's going to tell himself.)

But Steve eventually reaches a point where talking takes a backseat and his dick takes the wheel and drives into his ass over and over again until he's got Phil begging to be allowed to come now. Steve obliges by reaching one hand down to his cock and the other to his shoulder and pulls Phil back onto him while he jerks Phil's cock at the same pace his hips are going. Steve leans his head down and begins kissing his neck, a warm and welcome counterpoint to the brutality of everything else they've been doing. His lips are soft and warm on his neck, his ear, his jaw. He cranes his head around for a kiss on the lips, and Steve leans a bit more to make it happen. When it gets to be too much, Steve tucks his head against Phil's and whispers soft things to him and it makes something in his stomach clench as he comes to the realization that this wasn't just some pity fuck, that it actually meant something to the both of them. That Steve cared about him. That he wanted to be here.

“Steve? Steve, can I? Can I please...?”

“Yeah, Phil. Come on. You can do it. Get nice and wet for me. You're doing so well. Come for me.”

Those words are kinder and gentler than anything else Steve has said to him this evening, and Phil finds himself at their mercy. They are so sweet and his insides twist with happiness and he's coming, coming, coming with Steve fisting his cock and fucking his ass. He keens and keens while Steve helps him through it. He soon notices that Steve has slowed down significantly, just for Phil, just for him to be comfortable. When he gives a final shudder, Steve clears his throat, shifting anxiously behind him, still hard.

“Phil?” he asks, no longer as frantic and possessive as before, asking before claiming him as he said he would.

Phil nods because he doesn't trust his voice. Steve picks up pace again but is more controlled than before. He's rough, but not brutal, aware of Phil's sensitivity after his recent orgasm. Phil can tell he's close when he starts moaning and grunting with each thrust, and Phil wants him to feel as good as he feels, so he clenches his ass, squeezing him as much as he can in his floaty state. Steve lets out a long groan and empties himself deeply into Phil's ass for what feels like a very long time.

Steve carefully pulls out when he's finished and slips to lay down next to Phil, so he can hold him close and let him know that he's thankful and happy for everything Phil has done for him. He kisses Phil's face with gentle lips and murmurs tender things in his ear. Phil is smiling wider than he has in a long time. There's nothing more he could ever think to want after this. He always knew that Captain America was a good man, and now he knows the same thing is true for Steve Rogers.


End file.
